Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-7642)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = | Relatives = Carnage (spawn) Peter Parker (former host) Eddie Brock (former host) Pike (former host) Mac Gargan (current host) unnamed former host | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Thunderbolts Mountain, Colorado; formerly Upper New York Bay, New York | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, prehensile tongue | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Symbiote | Education = Genetic memory, gains new knowledge from previous hosts | Origin = Klyntar | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sean Ruffner; Brett Booth | First = Backlash/Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Quotation = A few years back, Pete... uh, I... I and several other heroes fought a war on an alien planet. That's where I found the symbiote. I returned to Earth with it after the war... and soon discovered it wanted more than a symbiotic relationship. It wanted to bond with me and become one being. | Speaker = Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) | QuoteSource = Backlash/Spider-Man Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Origins This symbiote seemingly had a similar history as its Earth-616 counterpart. While trapped on Battleworld, Spider-Man (Peter Parker). bonded with the alien symbiote. After returning to Earth, he discovered that it didn't want a symbiote relationship, but rather become one being. With the help of Mister Fantastic, Peter was separated from The Black Suit. It later escaped from Richards and found another host in Eddie Brock. The two became Venom, a constant adversary of Spider-Man. Venom later had a child, Carnage. Symbiote Affair ]] During a battle with Taboo, a portion of the symbiote separated from Brock. It was taken by Department PSI and created a created a device that used it to track Venom. Backlash and Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) tracked down Venom and during the ensuring fight, the remnant was freed; however, instead of bonding to Brock, it merged with his ally, Pike. Brock agreed to a truce with the heroes and they rushed up the cathedral's bell tower. While everyone else kept Pike busy, Reilly manually rung the bell, to avoid damage to its rotted rope, and separated the two. In a last ditch attempt to kill them, Pike threw a fusion detonator at the tower, forcing all parties to jump into the harbor. Hours later, PSI declared Pike, Spider-Man, and Venom MIA. Gods and Monsters The symbiote was able to survive the fall and found itself a new host in Mac Gargan. He used the symbiote as the new Venom and a member of the Thunderbolts. On one mission, they captured a possessed Ellis and Mac tried to cannibalize him. The creature attacked Mac and stole the symbiote. The creature attacked the people in Thunderbolts Mountain, but Ellis was able to use Mac's connection to his symbiote to hurt the creature, allowing the heroes to seemingly destroy the creature. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Venom of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Tentacles Category:Venom Family Category:Organic Webbing Category:Demonic Form Category:Suits Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Stretching Category:Power Mimicry Category:Liquid Form Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Sonic Weakness